inspiration_25fandomcom-20200213-history
Kapow
Nike is the current Gem King of the Jade Road.3 It fuses the Wing Road with the Gaia Road, reflecting his philosophy of total control over both land and sky to bring all foes on the ground even while in the air. Combined with his great physical strength, which was enough to hurl a helicopter rotor straight through Mimasaka Ryo's body,4 his Road makes him a very formidable opponent. His current battle level is 428, the highest battle level seen among all the riders in the storyline so far. Regalia Edit Nike's regalia, taken from Kilik after the destruction of the old Sleeping Forest, is one of the few original regalia left. It creates heavy vibrations in the ground which resonate with enemy ATs, paralyzing his enemies. He can also use it to kick up pieces of earth from the ground and send them flying into his foes. With the " freedom" of moving his arms by removing his shoulder blades, Nike is able to amplify his regalia to its maximum power, which allows him to go as far as not only changing his body and hair to hardened armor but also the inside, changing his own blood to hardened gem; making Nike into a living weapon. TricksEdit Infinite Tremor - Creates a tremor in the ground and applies the principles of piezoelectricity to enemies. Nike Gem Nike's maximum power usually uses for the offensive purposes but may use it to paralyze as well like other Gem Road riders. Recently it was revealed that the vibrations may be used to destroy even metal during his fight with Onigiri. Moon Drop - Nike uses the final principle of the Wing Road(in his case, the Jade Road) to interface with the air and moulds wind into dense air. Nike's version of Moon Drop is a different version in which he repels everything in a full 360 degree around him with amazing force, enough to create craters on concrete floor and wreck everything within a large radius of himself.5 Shard Bullets - Nike uses the effects of Gaia Road to force pieces of the ground upward. He follows up with a kick of wind sending them flying at his opponents. He used this trick against Onigiri in chapter 312, however they only slipped off of him. This trick may be confused with the Moonstruck Numberless Grappler as Nike is surrounded by a shadow army of skeletons such as Ikki was. However it seems to be completely useless against slipperly surfaces, such as Onigiri's Mucus, so it seems to be venerable unlike most of Nike's tricks. Shard bullets Shard Bullets Wind Barrier - Nike creates an extremely dense wall of air in front of him. The wall is extremely powerful and durable, blocking all of Spitfire and Aeon Clock's combined attack. Normally this trick would leave the users back exposed but due to the increased rotation of his arms, Nike can create a full body barrier. Tornado - Nike kicks with his AT, simultaneously twisting his leg and releases a tornado in front of him. First seen during the battle with Onigiri. Nike (or his robotic counterpart) tried to use this trick to blow away the nitrogen Onigiri used in his tricks. Nike x Sora: Crystal Shard Bullets- Nike uses the Gem Regalia to force up gravel to the air. Sora then follows up with his Wind Regalia and pushes them with a high debree of air, sending them flying at the target with high velocity. This attack is strong enough to pierce flesh as shown when a piece of the rocks pierced right through Aeon's hand. This trick was used in chapter 162 at the end of the fight between the Takeuchi Bros. vs Spitfire and Aeon. Jade Armor - Nikes uses the Jade Road to create vibrations to harden his skin, his hair, and whats left of his clothes to create an armor. The vibrations harden the air, which allows him to walk on air and create shock waves. It is perfectly capable of surviving an explsion without slowing him down. It can even use Jade principles to turn his blood into a gem enhancing his armor and directly performing Jade tricks on an opponent. Jade Swords - With his armor, Nike makes swords on his knees from shards of metal and stone. He uses the Gem Regalia to rip up the floor into shards for his leg armor. Then he forges them into skeletal swords, by taking advantage of the flames of Aeon, Kazu, and Onigiri's trick. Based on how the stone travels up his leg during this trick he may be able to use it without heat and instead used the heat to refine the swords. Nike's Jade Swords can also change shape, form, & length. ☀Nike appears to be highly mentally unstable and has a deep hatred for the one who took everything away from his brother, the former Gem King Kilik. Nike is cold ,cruel & physically stronger out of the 2 brothers; killing Gravity Children who couldn't keep up in a training session, kicking through Shalott 's body and even almost murdering a young girl (Princess Sarome). He has been ruthless ever since he was a child. Nike has been referred to as a knife made of ice covered in blood, Spitfire hoped he could be scorched by the flames of defeat and change into a better person. During his fight with Kazuma Mikura, Kazu remembers how Spitfire urged him not to hate Nike, as Nike was merely under Sora's command. Kazu however found it difficult to comply this request and when he began to beat Nike, Kazu told him to say how bonds and friendships are useless so that Kazu would have no regret killing him. Nike considered moving on to a happier brighter future with the other gravity children and for them to become his wings, but he soon realizes that at his stage friendship is completely meaningless 524px-Air-gear-2505375 Nike is unmoved by others and that he can neither live like the other gravity children nor will he try. Despite the fact that Nike is in love with Simca he thinks of her as his biggest weakness because his love for her holds him back. Nike chooses to live in darkness and ruthlessly cuts down Simca (she actually survived because it wasn't a deep wound and Nike had only stunned her). Nike gratefully thanks Kazu for helping him realize his biggest weakness and tells Kazu that he has helped him opened a door of hatred. After Benkei watches Kazu defeat Nike she states that "pure victory" was everything to Nike. He began to cease to exist the moment he realised his defeat and began to lose his mind and slowly became insane. When Nike first viewed the sky after the gravity children escaped the tower he was scared of it and hid behind Sora remarking that they've come out to an outrageous place. Sora then comments to him that he's only scared because he doesn't want to lose. He also says " You're worried about falling because you feel you're carrying something, but if you're not carrying anything from the start, you have nothing to be afraid of." This follows up by Nike asking Sora if he can carry him around as well. The two are connected as Nike also allowed Sora to tear off his "wings". Nike stated that his "Wings" are in Sora's hands.